Lost Star: Sora
by SplashTOMATO
Summary: Continuation of "Lost Star" Taito Doujinshi, can be considered Taito or Sorato. This fic specifically sounds like Sorato, but the continuation of this fic will be Taito- Ack, just read the notes ^^;; Just be aware that usually I'm an Anti-Sorato fan..


********  
Lost Star:  
Sora  
********  
  
Splash's notes: Yo... this idea had been driving me nuts for a really long time, so I finally decided to make something out of it. I didn't want to do a doujinshi out of it cuz I just plain stink at drawing females, and considering Sora's the main topic of this... no... Fic for me. Anyhow, there's way too many thought things and not that many action things (???) so a fanfic form is better. This is meant to be Taito, as it is part of a Taito series, but I wrote it so it didn't look like a Taito if I didn't tell you. In other words, Yamora/Sorato (Matt x Sora) lovers will like this. However, Yamora fans should consider this fic to be a standalone and not read the continuation, which will definitely have those coupling bashing and some Sora bashing (dunno how much Sora bashing yet ~_^). As for what I think about Sora, if you read my other fics some mentioned that I like her as a character, just not when she's near any of the Digidestined guys. It's my yaoi-protectiveness instinct, I guess. *shrugs* Her image songs rock, I can say that... Anyhow, I managed to stick her with the guys rather easily without freaking out so much. Maybe it had to do with the inspiration I got while blow-drying my hair... uh... wha?  
  
Disclaimer: Need I say? -_- " Dun own Digimon, if I did, Taito and Daiken would be real I'd sell off Sora to a different Anime so she wouldn't have to be in Digimon anymore. And Saban would put up subtitled, uncut Digimon on instead of the dubbed version!"  
  
Warnings: "Lost Star" spoilers (my Taito doujinshi on my site), Optional Taito (yeah, optional!), Sorato (if you absolutely despise this, think it as a one sided relationship then), Taiora. Dinky suicide impo, but it isn't much.  
  
Rated PG: Cuz I don't like rating Romance fics G since little kiddies wouldn't understand it anyway! This intentionally has some shounen-ai hints in it, but it can also be viewed without any of them.  
  
********  
  
You came back, Matt.  
  
Not much happened when you were gone in America trying to build up your music career, but I'm sure you remembered what DID happen when you were still with us. When we came back from the Digiworld, we spent a full week apart from each other just to get used to our old world. None of us even called one another, until one day after that week when Mimi organized a small reunion at her apartment room.  
  
You and Tai were the last ones to arrive. I'm glad you two stopped fighting after the Digiworld. The Digiworld... was the time I fell for Tai...  
  
So at the end of the reunion I finally got the courage to ask him out. He wasn't shocked at all, but he wasn't outwardly thrilled, either... just neutral. It was like I had asked him some normal everyday question, and he replied,  
  
" Sure." He didn't even smile.  
  
At least he didn't shrug it off or something like that.  
  
All of the other Digidestined had hear this, and most of them had looks that said, "It was bound to happen someday," and seemed neutral just like Tai did. Mimi smiled smuggly, and Joe shuffled around a bit. I glanced at you, and for an instant I saw an expression of absolute pain, like all of your hopes had died in an instant. The expression was shaken off and you looked down on the floor of Mimi's room. Was it because I had asked Tai instead of you?  
  
I didn't have time to dwell on that thought, as I turned my attention back to Tai...  
  
During the next couple of months Tai and I went on a few dates, and the third one was when I finally had the courage to kiss Tai. It was my first kiss and probably his first as well. When I pulled back, his eyes seemed to be wandering off to the side, but I pushed any further thoughts away and moved on.  
  
There were some good times in our relationship, like the hairpin thing. Even though we argued a bit, it got us closer after he apologized.  
  
A few months into the relationship, you left. Zip. Whoosh. Gone, just like that. We didn't even know what happened to you until T.K. called all of us several weeks later. Tai was so edgy during the time we assumed you were " lost." You should've seen it. If anybody tried to talk to him, he'd jerk his head at that person and just glare at him or her until that person went away. Even I couldn't get to him.  
  
I was at Tai's house when T.K. called. He had the phone on one side and I was on the other... really. When he heard that you had moved to America, he literally broke down. The phone fell and he dropped his head, sobbing. I hasn't been listening to what T.K. was saying, so I grabbed the phone and demanded him to repeat what he had just said.  
  
Tai was never the same after that. For the next few days he just sulked in his room, barely eating and refusing to talk with any friends or myself. He barely even said anything to his little sister Kari. On the sixth day I finally went over to his house to talk some sense into him. I had to go as far as to try to convince him that you weren't much of a friend in the first place. When I mentioned that, he turned to me in complete fury and almost screamed how I could possibly say such a thing. A moment later he blinked, surprised at himself, and apologized, muttering...  
  
" He wouldn't do that... just leave... without saying... goodbye..."  
  
And he broke down again. This time I tried to comfort him with more than a hug, but he moved away from me. I decided that he needed a little more time and went back home.  
  
We drifted apart during that time, Tai and I. Dates came up less and less often, and Tai would shy away more and more...  
  
It wasn't until 10 months into our relationship and 3 months of your leave that I realized Tai had done nothing to advance it. All of our dates were set up by myself and I had to make the first move everytime. I brought this subject up during one lunchtime in school, and he admitted that he never had that kind of interest in me in the first place. He also took the opportunity to break up with me, but when he asked if we could still be friends, I was too upset to talk to him for the rest of the day.  
  
I avoided him for a good long full week. Lunchtimes were the hardest times, but I managed to keep him away someway or another.  
  
Tai called me after school one day...  
  
" Tai, I don't want to talk to you-"  
  
" Wait, Sora!"  
  
Normally, I would have hung up by then, but that time something kept the speaker on my ear. I sighed, disgruntled.  
  
" Please, Sora... I'm just really depressed these days..."  
  
" Days? DAYS?!? Try MONTHS, will ya?" I shot back.  
  
A sob from the other end. " It's... it's Matt."  
  
I paused, unable to say anything.  
  
" God... it's my fault, it's all my fault... I've been pushing people away until they leave. First Matt, now you..."  
  
This was certainly not the Tai I was used to.  
  
" I barely have anyone... maybe..."  
  
Ever since you left...  
  
" Maybe I should just end it all right now..."  
  
My eyelids slammed against my eyebrows. " No, Tai, don't!!"  
  
" Why not?!?" Tai sobbed, sounding hysteric, " Matt hasn't called or emailed me! He probably doesn't even REMEMBER me! Oh, God, I feel so lonely..."  
  
I heard some kind of thump in the background and a hiccup. " No Tai, you aren't alone." I said firmly.  
  
A weak sniff was my only reply. Good enough.  
  
" I'm still here. I'm sorry I ignored you all week, I just needed some time to get over the breakup. Friends, okay, Tai?"  
  
Silence. And then...  
  
" All right..."  
  
" And I'm positive Matt still remembers you. You're the best friend he's ever had! Cheer up. T.K. said that he's really busy because he's starting his music career, right?"  
  
We talked on the phone for a full two hours.  
  
And during that conversation I realized how much I missed you. A flashback from a time in the Digiworld popped up when Tai was talking about some of our adventures there. When we were fighting the Dark Masters and I had sunk into that depression cave, you were the one who pulled me out. You were the one who practically saved my life. If you weren't there...  
  
When I hung up after saying goodbye to Tai, I cried myself to sleep wishing you were back. Why DIDN'T you write or call any of us? It's not like you were THAT busy. T.K. was the only person who got any word about you, and even then they were from short, monthly postcards.  
  
You never put any return addresses on those postcards.  
  
Sure, you dad moved around a lot so you didn't have a permanent address, and you never went on the Internet often (let alone keep an email address), but that didn't mean you had to leave us wondering what state you were in. Michigan? Colorado? Wisconsin? Wyoming? California? Well, your family can't seem to live without Japanese specialties (neither can Tai), so you probably stayed on the west coast, closer to Japan. I'm not going to ask you about every single place you went now, but maybe one day, when...  
  
Well, you and Tai are back at where you left off, apparently. During the three years you were gone Tai had slowly forgotten about you, but he was never as cheery as he was before. When you came back, the happy side of him I hadn't seen in year came back as well. I'm glad you two have become friends again. I hope Tai doesn't get angry when I do what I'm going to do, though.  
  
You probably don't notice, but I go to all of your concerts. Well, except for the first one, I was at a faraway Tennis competition at that time. I see Tai standing in the front row in all of your concerts, but I don't let him know I'm there. I try to keep as much distance from Tai whenever you're around, because I don't want you to get the impression that I still like him.  
  
Have you figured out what I'm trying to say, Matt? I thought Tai would be the one, since we were friends for so long. But it turns out we were just friends, nothing more. However, you... Matt, I realize now it should have been us two at the end.  
  
I'm coming for you, Matt.  
  
*******  
  
End...  
  
*******  
  
*******  
  
Or for themmmmm Lost Star fans, To be continued!  
  
*******  
  
End notes: AHHHHHHH!!!! I actually finished something in Sora's POV! O_O Like I said, if you're for Sorato, take it as a standalone Sorato and DON'T read the continuation. I wrote it like this so that if you didn't see, " Lost Star," my Taito Doujinshi (on my website), you could still understand this.   
And for those of you who are interested in what the continuation will bring, Taito fans will get to rejoice. ^_^ I'm going to do some Sora-whoopin', but I dunno how much... but that tells ya that it'll definitely be a Sora-finds-out fic. Tell me through reviews on how much Sora bashin' you want:   
A) She finds out, but she's okay with everything (small Sora-bashing)  
B) She finds out, takes some time to get over it, but in the meanwhile acts really homophobic (mild Sora-bashing)  
C) She finds out, goes totally berserk (total Sora-bashing)  
  
Yamato: Woohoo! I'm votin' for C!  
  
Taichi: That's the spirit, Yama! Go for it!  
  
Ya, I think that's it ^^;; Well, then... Ja! R+R! Taito forevah! ^_^  
  
Splash  
http://www.zyfect.com/users/gottaito 


End file.
